


In The Dungeon (ART)

by orphan_account



Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bruises, Digital Art, Dungeon, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Partial Nudity, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur and Merlin find a new use for the dungeons of Camelot.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Come back to these Merlin, Fanart wip, Kink Me Merlin Non-anonymous Fills, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, merthur fics





	In The Dungeon (ART)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth digital art and fanart!😁 I hope y'all like it. If you do, leave a kudos. Also, feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made, and to make suggestions about how I can improve my art. Express your views in the comments. 😀😀😀
> 
> Thank you!❤

"Am I being too rough?", Arthur asked, running his fingers over the light bruises he had sucked on Merlin's neck.

"Are you leaving marks?", Merlin asked.

"Yes.", the blonde replied.

The sorcerer grinned. _"Good."_


End file.
